Caged Freedom
by tearsXsolitude
Summary: A coven of vampires and a flock or Avian hybrids collide after an unfortunate event takes place in the Fork's forest. What with the Cullen's think about the bird kids, what will Max think when she discovers the truth about the odd family?


**Okay well just so everyone knows- Fang, Max, Iggy are all 15, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 9, and Angel is 7. Total is not with them, he is with Dr. Martinez and Ella and his wife Akila, and five kids. The story is based on after Itex was destroyed and Breaking Dawn. Max has saved the world…but has she saved the flock???**

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

"Max?" I turned around and saw Angel with a worried look on her face. I immediately became alert.

"Angel honey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She continued our conversation in my head. _Max…I'm feeling uneasy. Like I don't think our war is over. Itex was destroyed, yes I know, and the world is no longer in danger, but Max. We are a bunch of mutant freaks. I highly doubt that we are just going to be left alone. _

_**Angel, I know and that's why we're still just kind of roaming around aimlessly. It's just like it was, never staying in one place for too long, being wary, so don't worry. Its okay, we'll deal with things as they happen.**_ I thought back to her desperately trying to make her feel more at ease.

"Okay Max, I'll try not to worry." Angel said, ending our conversation.

I turned and saw Fang giving me a questioning look. "It's nothing." I told him, even though I knew it bothered him. I knew he wouldn't press the matter though and he didn't, he just let it go.

We flew on in silence…wait no, scratch that. Everyone, but Nudge flew on in silence. I mean you'd think she would notice when no one was listening to her, or maybe she did and she just didn't care, but either way it was getting really annoying.

"Max!!!!" I heard Angel scream. The whole flock immediately wiped around to face her, and not more than 200 yards behind her did we see…erasers. Yeah, I guess people were still after us. It was liked caged freedom. We could fly over the whole world freely, but…not really.

"Everyone, full speed!" I yelled.

**Fang POV**

Everyone flew at full speed, well except Max, she wasn't gonna fly her fastest and leave the flock behind. Just as we started to gain more distance on the erasers, we noticed the little black dots that started to show up all around us. They closed in on us making it impossible to get away.

I quickly glanced at Max to see what it was she had in mind. She looked at me and that's the only answer I needed. We were going to have to fight.

"We only want two of you; R484 and R488. If you two come with no incidence then the other four may go free and there will be no injuries." An eraser said, seemingly as the leader. And when he said R484 and R488, he was referring to me and Angel. Lucky us, right?

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to willingly hand over members of my flock to the likes of you!" Max shouted defiantly at them.

"Then I'm afraid we have no choice but to take you forcefully." The eraser stated before they swarmed us.

We were all holding our own, but after about ten minutes we started tiring quickly. I was trying to think of a way out of this when I heard Angel let out a blood curtailing scream. I whipped around in the direction the scream came from and saw her falling through the air, unable to keep flying. I immediately discarded my erasers and dove down after her. Max reached her first with her super speed, but she didn't see the two erasers bolting towards them, no doubt to capture the wounded Angel.

Before the erasers could get too them and do any damage, I collided myself with them in midair seconds before they would have reached Max and Angel. I felt my shoulder dislocate from the impact. I ignored it and tried to fight them while still diving in a diagonal direction toward the ground. I tried to stop myself from going in that direction, but the erasers made it near impossible to untangle my wings from their clutches.

I let out a small moan as one of the erasers hooked its feral teeth into my arm and started ripping at it. The other eraser was tearing at my wings viciously, but I refused to scream.

That's when we collided with the ground. We skidded and rolled our bodies in a tangled and bloody heap. It felt like everything in my body exploded, and I realized that no amount of will power could keep me from screaming in a situation like this.

**Max POV**

I rushed toward my baby who had started falling towards the ground. Her white wings were soaked in a familiar crimson liquid. I poured on my super speed and caught her with ease. I had apparently not noticed the two wolf bastard behind me though because not more than a few seconds after I caught Angel did Fang ram into two blood thirsty erasers that were directly over my head. I watched in horror as Fang began a intertwined decent towards the ground with the erasers.

I watched as the erasers tore him to shreds and then how he collided with the ground. He let out a scream and I was completely useless.

"Angel, honey, are you awake?" I asked her, hoping the answer to be yes.

Angel nodded, tears streaming down her flawless face. "Okay sweetie, I need you too send a message to Iggy and tell him to use all the bombs he has, on the count of five. Then tell the rest of the flock to dive as fast as they can towards the ground okay?" I asked desperately as I began my decent towards the ground. Angel once again nodded her head.

**Edward POV**

Bella and I were on our way to the meadow to have some time alone when we saw and heard a huge explosion and few miles into the woods. Without a second thought we rushed to the area in which the explosion came from. We were there with in minutes. What we saw when we got there was gory. Blood was everywhere. It looked like WWII had taken place there.

When I got over the initial shock I began to hear thoughts. They were weird though. They were moving really fast, but I adjusted easily so that I could understand them. Almost everyone was injured and one lay unconscious and in horrible shape.

"Bella, go get Carlisle and Esme." I told her, and without asking any questions she was gone in a flash.

I rushed to the area where the voices were coming from and came to see six kids all huddles on the ground with…wings? Okay that was definitely on the odd side. Suddenly the youngest looking one spun around and stared at me for a second before she called out to me.

"Please, help him!" She cried out through tears.

That's when the rest of them all turned around and glared at me. The oldest looking girl stood quickly and put up a defensive stance.

"Max no! He's not here to harm us, he's good, he can help us." The little one yelled.

The older one, Max, was hesitant, but then relaxed. I stepped forward and sat down next to the little girl. In front of them all laid a bloodied and broken looking boy. This was way out of my league, but thankfully right at that moment Carlisle popped up next to me; Esme and Bella standing behind him.

Everyone but the little girl seemed startled.

Carlisle leapt into action and began to inspect the boy's condition. "I think I can save him, but I need to take him back to the house." He looked up at the eldest girl as if asking for approval. Max in turn, looked at the youngest who nodded her head up and down. Max turned back to Carlisle and nodded her head.

Carlisle gently reached down and picked up the unconscious boy. He disappeared towards the house, leaving the rest of the kids staring in horror and shock, fear that something bad might happen to the boy.

Bella walked up to Max and looked at her sympathetically. "If you follow us, we can take you to where he is going." She spoke to them in a soft angelic voice.

Max nodded her head and picked up the littlest one. Then we took off, but not at full speed, just enough so they could keep up with us.

**Max POV**

When we finally reached the house, I saw Fang on the dining room table, the man from before standing over him with hospital instruments next to him. I automatically became wary and was about to freak out on them when Angel stepped in.

_Max they're only helping him. They aren't from the school. That man is a doctor. If you don't let them help…Fang might die. _Angel thought to me.

"Okay." I whispered helplessly to her.

The girl that led us here approached me. "Why don't we all go upstairs and…talk." She said kindly.

"I'm not leaving him unattended." I hissed at her.

She looked vaguely hurt by my tone, but continued. "Then sit in the living room and we can talk. You'll still have perfect view of him." She suggested.

_Do it Max._ Angel suggested.

"Okay." I said harshly.

She led me and the rest of the flock into the living room where there were a lot of other people. They all stood while we sat on the couch. I pretended they weren't there for a minute to inspect my flock.

"Report." I said to everyone.

"A few scratches and broken ribs, but I'm fine." Iggy.

"I think they broke my nose Max." Nudge. I looked over and saw her nose gushing blood.

"Just a few scratches." Gazzy.

"My wings hurt Max." My baby, Angel, who lay helpless in my lap and tears pooling her face.

"I got Fang's backpack Max." Iggy said as he handed me the pack with medical supplies in it.

I quickly fixed up the flock to the best of my abilities. I felt the eyes of the strangers burning wholes into the back of my head, but I ignored them.

When I finished with everyone I glanced back over at Fang who was still being worked on.

"So, do you mind if we start with names?" The same girl from before said. God was she not taking a hint that I really wanted nothing to do with them.

"I'm Angel." I looked down at Angel with horror. What was she doing? She was suppose to say Ariel or just not answer them at all.

_Max, please calm down. I told you, I'm positive that they mean no harm. They are good people._

I was about to reply back when I heard the rest of my flock introduce themselves…with their names…their real names. Ahhhhhh what was this world coming to!?

So I finally gave in to Angel and said, "I'm Max."

The girl smiled sweetly, ick, and said, "My name is Bella. This is Edward, my husband, Esme, my mother in law, Carlisle is over there with…" She paused.

"Fang." I finally answered.

She smiled that god awful smile again and continued. "Yes with Fang and he's my father in law. This is Emmett, Rosalie's husband and this is Rosalie. Alice and Jasper are also members of our family, but are out right now." She finished off.

"Well…umm nice to meet you. I was wondering, when will Fang be okay?" I asked, in an almost begging tone. Yes I know, the great Maximum Ride, begging.

The one called Edward turned in the direction of the kitchen as if thinking deeply and then turned to me, about to say when, when Angel opened her mouth and said for him. "It just depends, he's not exactly stable yet, but he doesn't think he'll die." I gawked at Angel. She basically just told these strangers what they could do. Oh I was gonna kill her for that.

Everyone looked at her with shock on their faces, except for Edward who just smirked at Angel.

"Look I'll explain all this later, seeing as how I really don't have much of a choice anymore, but right now I want to make sure Fang is okay." I told them before anyone could ask any questions.

They all nodded understandably. "Why don't you get some rest upstairs. I have plenty of rooms." Esme offered kindly. I knew the flock was tired, but we did not know these people and I did not want to risk anything.

I was about to decline the offer when, you guessed it, Angel said, "Thanks!" and trotted up the stairs. The rest of the flock turned to me as if they didn't know who to follow.

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine, but I want only two rooms, boys and girls." I said, not totally wanting to back down to my very stubborn Angel.

"No put them all in one room, I'm staying with you Max." Iggy said to me. I was actually glad too. I didn't want to be the only conscious member of our flock alone down her with these strange people.

"Okay then. Thanks Ig." I told him, putting thankfulness in my voice, knowing he wouldn't see it on my face.

About an hour later Carlisle approached us, who were still on the couch and the rest of the strangers still around us, and sat on the coffee table in front of us.

He let out a sigh and worry quickly lit my insides on fire, thinking that the worst had happened and Fang was dead. Carlisle seemed to read this on my face and decided to speak up.

"Don't worry, he'll live. He's going to be in a lot of pain and I honestly don't know if he'll be able to fly for a long, long while." I tensed at the fact that he was so un-phased about the fact that we have wings, but shook the feeling and let him continue. "I don't know when he'll wake up and I would like to keep him under surveillance and he'll need morphine to lessen the pain. Am I correct in assuming that you don't want to bring him to a hospital?" I shook my head up and down. "Okay then, is it okay if I move him to a room upstairs?" He asked.

"Yeah…but…would you mind if I was his surveillance?" I asked him. I knew that if Fang woke up in an unfamiliar room with a stranger he would flip out.

"No, of course I don't mind. But can one of us be in the room with you too incase something really goes wrong?" He suggested.

I really didn't like the fact that they wanted to watch Fang's progress. I mean it seems reasonable, but it seemed a lot like the school.

_Max please. Do you trust me?_ I heard Angel in my head.

_**Of course I do Angel. **_

_Then trust them._ That was the end of the conversation. I let out a sigh and agreed with Carlisle.

"Max, when we get to the room, do you mind if we talk?" Carlisle asked, yet another question.

I really didn't want to talk because I knew that this time he didn't want to talk about or names, but I remembered what Angel said and nodded in agreement despite my instincts.

When we got to the room, Fang was laid down on to the bed very carefully. Carlisle then proceeded to put an IV into his arm. I asked him what it was and he told me morphine. I really hoped he wasn't lying and that it wasn't some experiment drug thing.

There was a really nice velvet futon in the room. Carlisle pulled it up about three feet away from Fang's bed and with both sat on it.

Iggy had gone to sleep with the rest of the flock and the rest of the strangers stayed down stairs.

After a moments silence, Carlisle turned and faced me. Yeah, time to talk. This should be fun.


End file.
